This invention relates to hair restraints and in particular, to a new and improved hair restraint with decorations at each end.
Plain ribbons and similar bands are widely used as headbands wrapped around the wearer's head and as hair bands, sometimes wrapped around all the hair at the back or at the top, sometimes wrapped around the hair to form a ponytail, and sometimes wrapped around separate masses of hair to simulate braids. Conventional ribbons have been used for this purpose for many years. Also hair strings have been made of a thin piece of rawhide with beads at the ends held in place by knots.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved hair restraint which can serve the same purpose as the conventional ribbon or band while at the same time incorporating decorations which create distinctive looks. The hair restraint can be provided in a wide variety of styles and in different lengths to enhance any hair style and to use as a fashion accessory. The decorations may include one or more beads, shells, bells, figurines, cartoon characters and the like carried at the end of the band.
Hair restraints of this nature, while simple in appearance, are subject to active use and abuse. Accordingly, it is another object of the invention to provide such a hair restraint with a construction for the decorative objects which is strong and durable while at the same time not obtrusive and not likely to spoil the artistic appearance of the decorative assembly.
Other objects, advantages, features and results will more fully appear in the following description.